


Rock and Roll

by Lucifers_Pony



Series: Over the Hills and Far Away 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gentle Dom Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Prostitute Dean, Top Castiel, mention of past dean winchester/others, mentions of past underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Pony/pseuds/Lucifers_Pony
Summary: Dean's life is starting to look up - between a happy younger brother and a certain gorgeous blue-eyed client, he might be able to relax for once. Maybe even experience a few firsts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the kind feedback on "Over the Hills and Far Away," I can't express how much it has meant to me. This work is intended to be a sequel, hopefully one of many. Unfortunately it's more exposition than plot, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

Dean whistled as he entered his apartment, happy to be done with his afternoon session. Bella was alright, conceited but only really looking for an outlet for her kinkier fetishes. Ever since he’d dropped Alastair as a client the worst he'd had to deal with was Zachariah, a high-ranking member of the Alpha Savior Church and all-around family man, spending his days preaching about the evils of the sexually promiscuous omega and two evenings a week fucking Dean at sleazy motels. The omega had dealt with worse.

Dropping his bag by the door, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and threw himself down on the couch. The shower was running so he figured Sam must be home, probably getting ready to do something on his Saturday night. With the remote in hand, he turned on their dingy TV and waited for it to slowly start up. Sure, they only got around ten channels, but it was enough to browse through and find something mildly entertaining. He sighed in contentment as he settled on a rerun of Dr. Sexy. It wasn’t often he had a few hours to himself, or hell, money to buy beer, but with Cas booking him all night two nights a week, he was in a relatively comfortable place financially. Not enough to afford a less shitty apartment, but enough to consider saving up for a slightly better TV. Or, thinking about the creepy alpha with the greasy nose in the hallway, a better lock on the door. Sure, the guy had never tried to come near him, but he always seemed to be lurking.

 “Hey, you’re back.” Dean turned to see his brother exiting their room, wet hair plastered to his forehead.

“Yeah, I have a couple hours to kill. You going somewhere?” Sam had walked over to the fridge, perusing its meager contents before settling for a banana sitting on the counter.

“Yeah, I’m heading over to Jess’ to study.”

Ah. Jess, the girl Sam couldn’t seem to stop talking about.

“Ooooh, meeting Jess to study, huh?”

Dean enjoyed the way his brother’s ears grew red, the lanky alpha aggressively shoving the banana in his mouth.

“I’ve told you Dean, we’re just friends.”

“What? I didn’t say anything.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Though if you’re looking for pointers, I could certainly help you –”

“Dean.”

“Alright, alright.” The omega put his hands up in surrender. “Just don’t read her any of your bad poetry.”

“That was one time and it was for a school project, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

The omega tried not to laugh as his brother stormed back to their shared room, grabbing his bag and searching for books. The kid was totally gone on this Jess girl, whether he’d admit it or not, and Dean was glad to see he got to experience this – to have a normal teenage life. He turned back to the TV as his brother shuffled around, muting the volume when he heard Sam call out.

“Hey, how’s your back doing?”

And there it was, his brother checking in on him. It hadn’t taken long for Sam to notice the bandages, what with them sharing a one bedroom apartment. Still, they’d gotten into a huge fight about it, Sam immediately insisting he stop hooking and get a regular job, Dean countering that just because Sam was an alpha didn’t mean he could boss him around. It had been one of their worst arguments in a while, almost as bad as when Sam realized he wasn’t doing handy-man gigs with his sporadic work hours. The young alpha had been upset – telling Dean that it wasn’t worth it, that he didn’t want his brother doing that for him, that he could get a job to help out. That fight had gone on for a month before Dean had somehow gotten through to him that it was his choice and Sam needed to back off and get over himself. Suddenly the alpha was researching sex worker positivity and safe practices, looking into omegas' rights groups and the state of the law. In some ways Dean found it endearing, how his hippie brother tried to be supportive. But he also wished Sam would stop worrying about him; the kid had enough on his plate.

“It’s fine. Healing up nicely.”

Dean had eventually told him he dropped the client responsible, stopping Sam’s bitch faces for now but not the habitual check-ins.

“That’s good. Are you working tonight?”

“Yeah. It’s Cas, so I won’t be home ‘til tomorrow morning.”

That brought Sam out of their room, the alpha pausing in the doorway. Dean didn’t miss his furrowed brow, or the way his eyes narrowed as he looked him over.

“Cas? Again? Didn’t you just see him two days ago?”

Dean stared resolutely at the TV, avoiding his brother’s scrupulous gaze. He didn’t need Sam figuring out his feelings about the alpha.

“Yeah. I see him Thursdays and Saturdays. Have for a few weeks now.”

“A few weeks. You mean ever since you dropped the guy who messed up your back?”

Dean was glad he was facing away from Sam, knowing his expression would betray him. Instead he schooled his voice to a neutral tone, gazing insistently at the screen.

“So? What of it?”

“Nothing. Just making sure this guy isn’t taking advantage of you or something.”

Dean couldn’t help but snort. Of course Sam would be worried about that. Things had been different since what Dean had dubbed the Alastair incident, though not in the way his brother thought. It was good different. Like the way Cas found excuses for lots of little touches: a hand placed on Dean’s arm, fingers stroking through his hair, lips pressed to his forehead. Or the conversations that kept creeping up after their scenes, in the dark nestled amongst the pillows or in front of the flickering glow of the television. It was now granted that the next morning Cas would make him breakfast, both of them chatting and casting warm smiles behind their mugs of coffee. It was strange to Dean, how seamlessly… _domestic_ , it all was. But he couldn’t deny he’d been enjoying every minute of it, so who was he to complain?

“No one’s taking advantage of me. Cas is a good guy. My best client. And what can I say? I’m damn good at my job. Can’t help leaving them wanting more.”

He turned around to give a lascivious wink at that, grinning as Sam scrunched up his nose.

“Gross, Dean! I so didn’t need to hear that.”

The omega laughed as his brother huffed back into their room, trying to finish packing his bag for his study date. Dean unmuted the TV, just in time to see Dr. Piccolo declare her love for Dr. Santos. He was just getting into the program when he was interrupted again by the sound of the alpha clearing his throat. Looking over Dean noted his expression had changed, all signs of their previous banter gone as the kid shuffled nervously on his feet.

“Hey, so um I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

That piqued Dean’s interest. Sam was already giving him his puppy dog eyes, so Dean guessed he wasn’t going to like whatever it was.  

“Sure, what’s up?”

“So I know we agreed I wouldn’t work during the school year...”

Dean frowned, already knowing where this was going. It was an argument they’d had many times, Sam wanting to help out financially and Dean insisting he focus on school. Ever since the kid had found out the omega’s profession, he’d been pushing the subject harder than before.

“Sam, we’ve talked about this. You can work during the summer. The school year is off limits.”

The alpha began to fidget, hands twisting the strap of his bag.

“I know Dean, it’s just – it’s not a job, per se, it’s an internship at a law office, which would be educational, you know? Since I want to go to law school. It would be a great experience, and look really great on my college applications, but it would only be part-time, because it would start next month and continue throughout the school year – though they only take a small number of high schoolers, so I probably wouldn’t get a spot anyway, but I sent in an application and they actually invited me back for an interview, which is amazing because it’s this really prestigious firm, particularly their criminal defense division which is where I would want to work, and I –“

“Sam. Rambling.”

The alpha quieted, heat rising to his cheeks as he took an exaggerated breathe.

“So this internship – it would be at a law office?”

“Yeah.”

“You’d get to learn about being a lawyer?”

“Yeah, Dean. It’s not even paid, purely about the learning experience. And it's a prominent firm, with a lot of different practice areas. I’d get a lot of great exposure.”

Not even paid, huh? At least Dean knew it wasn't a cover for a financial motive. The omega made a show of mulling it over, pretending to give it deep thought while he watched his brother sweat it out. Still, the answer was easy.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. It sounds like a really cool opportunity. Just as long as you keep up with your school work.”

The smile that split over Sam’s face was blinding, eyes wide like he didn’t believe Dean would say yes so easily.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. You said you got an interview, right? You gonna need a suit for that?”

“Yeah, I mean, I still have that one from dad’s funeral if we don’t have the money, so-“

“Dude, you’ve grown like a foot since then, you can’t wear that. Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered. We can go to Vinny’s tomorrow, find one that fits.”

He didn’t miss the relief on Sam’s face at that.

“Thanks, Dean. Really. The interview is this Thursday, across town, so I won’t be home ‘til later.”

“Yeah? What time? Maybe I can meet up with you afterwards and we can celebrate your first big interview.”

“Dean, you don’t have to –“

“Oh come on, I want to. When’s the last time we really hung out, anyway? Two weeks ago? We could get dinner at the Roadhouse. We haven’t been there in ages.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure.”

Dean might have to tell Cas he’d be a little late, but it was worth it to see the smile on his brother’s face.

“Now didn’t you say you were going to ‘study’ with Jess?”

“Yeah,” his brother answered, ignoring the inflection and rolling his eyes through his grin. “Stay safe, okay?”

Now it was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Pfft. You have nothing to worry about. Go, make puppy dog eyes at Jess.”

“Bye, Dean.”

“Don’t forget to use protection!”

The omega smiled as the door banged shut. He had two whole hours to himself before he needed to start getting ready for Cas’, rare alone time he was going to relish. Grabbing his beer, he pulled a long sip before turning back to his show. Damn. The cowboy boots really were what made Dr. Sexy so sexy.

***

Dean gasped as he felt something drizzled across his chest, having only a moment to register the new sensation before a tongue was lapping up the substance. Bound to the bedposts and blindfolded, he’d been able to do nothing but lay there for over an hour as Cas drove him mad with various touches. Some had been light and teasing, like what he thought was a feather, while others were more sensual, perhaps silk? He felt electricity thrumming beneath his skin, unable to move or see and instead forced to feel every little sensation. It was torturous.

When Cas had explained the scene to Dean over the phone, the omega was surprised he hadn’t hesitated to accept. Giving up control like this, letting a client tie him up, do things with his body he wouldn’t know about in advance – it was a big risk, and if it were anyone else Dean would’ve said no. But it was Cas, who had meticulously explained the scene to him without giving anything away, double and triple checking to make sure Dean was comfortable with it. It was an easy decision. One he was glad he made as he laid there hard and aching and stuck in a hazy world of pleasure.

“Would you like a taste, Dean?” a voice whispered in his ear, nipping at his lobe before pulling back. Dean could only nod weakly, his voice long lost to wanton moans at the man’s ministrations. He immediately felt lips pressed against his own, a tongue invading his mouth and imparting with him cloying sweetness. Dean wanted to groan, overwhelmed by the filthy kiss and mix of alpha and honey.

The lips pulled away sooner than he wanted, instead returning to murmur in his ear.

“There’s something else I’d like to taste...”

A finger trailed down to Dean’s hole, sliding through slick before moving away. The next thing Dean heard was a hum of satisfaction from the alpha. He shivered.

“I’m going to eat you out, Dean. Would you like that?”

The omega stilled, mouth parted slightly in surprise. Cas had said the scene would end with oral or anal, but Dean hadn’t envisioned _that_. He couldn’t deny the thought excited him; Cas, with his mouth, his tongue…

“Dean? Is that okay? What’s your color?”

Oh, right. He wanted an answer.

“Green, alpha.”

“Are you sure? Absolutely certain?”

“Yeah Cas, I just…I’ve never…you caught me by surprise, is all.”

“You’ve never…? You mean no one’s ever…?”

Dean felt blood heating up his cheeks, giving a small shake of his head instead of answering. It’s not like his clients were interested in eating him out, and he’d only ever gotten a few crappy blowjobs before his dating life became non-existent. Anxiety rose in his throat during the silence that followed, Cas not moving or speaking. Finally, he felt lips return to his own, somehow hungrier now – possessive. Dean melted into the kiss, letting the alpha invade his mouth. God he loved it when Cas took control, how he dominated him so effortlessly. All too soon however the man pulled away again.

“I’m going to flip you on your stomach and re-tie you.” The alpha murmured, already undoing the bindings on his wrists. Soon Dean was turned over, restraints re-fastened and rear offered up for the alpha. Hands stroked the back of his thighs, trailing their way up to knead at his ass. The omega fought the urge to squirm, a groan lodged in his throat as Cas took his time. Soon he felt his cheeks pulled apart, the air a strange sensation before a long stripe was licked across his hole. Dean couldn’t help jerking in surprise, unused to the feeling.

The tongue quickly returned, lapping up the copious amounts of slick he had begun leaking during their scene. Soon Cas was licking and sucking directly over his hole, the light stubble from his perpetual five o’clock shadow a slight tickling sensation. Over sensitized and overwhelmed, the omega felt as though he might fall apart. Dean couldn’t hold back a gasp as he felt the alpha’s tongue breach him, exploring inside of him like no one had done before. Blowjobs were good, but this – this was a whole other ballgame.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Dean?” The alpha murmured as he added a finger to the mix. Dean keened as the tongue returned, licking and sucking at his rim while the digit thrust in and out of him.

“Ye-es Alpha” Dean managed to gasp out, breath coming quicker under the man’s ministrations. Cas was enthusiastic, lapping up his slick like a man dying of thirst. The omega felt himself press back into his face, trying to get him in deeper. Cas responded by sucking hard on his hole, causing him to cry out.

“Tell me how much you like it.” A second finger was added, and Dean, already on edge from the earlier stimulation, knew he wasn’t going to last long. He babbled as he followed Cas’ order, barely even aware of what he was saying.

“So good, alpha. Never knew it could be like this. Didn’t know it could feel – ah – could feel so good.”

The alpha’s fingers began to tease along his prostate, not enough to set him off but getting him oh so close.

“No one else has touched you this way, isn’t that right Dean? Nobody but me. Your sounds, your pleasure, it’s all mine.”

Dean felt a fresh wave of slick gush out of him at the words. From anyone else the possessiveness in his voice would’ve worried him. Instead, he felt giddy.

“Yes, alpha.”

A nip at his ass while the fingers thrust deeper.

“Say it. Who makes you feel this way?”

“You alpha. Only you. All yours.”

The alpha growled at that, the vibrations sending chills up Dean’s spine. A whine ripped from his throat as Cas lavished more attention with his sinful tongue, kissing and sucking and fucking right up against that spot inside him and -

With a loud cry Dean was coming all over the sheets, body wrought and exhausted from the whirlwind of pleasure he’d been subjected to all evening. Behind him he could feel Cas continue to lap up the slick he’d released, followed by the sound of frantic jacking. Even in his exhaustion Dean wanted to protest, tell the alpha he was there to take care of that for him, but before he could think of the words he felt come shooting across his back. Damn. Cas must have been close too.

Dean felt a kiss to the back of his neck before the restraints were being undone, his blindfold removed as Cas murmured praises. Once he was sitting up the alpha began checking him over, making sure his wrists and ankles were fine. Apparently satisfied, he turned to the bedside table, grabbing a glass of water he’d left there and handing it to the omega.

“Here, drink this.” He waited patiently for Dean to take a sip, the omega unable to hold back an eye roll. Sure, he didn’t really think any of this aftercare stuff was necessary, but he’d still do what Cas asked without the alpha watching him like a neglectful child. Nevertheless, Cas waited until he drank half the glass before grabbing some tissue and--reluctantly, Dean thought--wiping away most of the come on his back.

“I’ll go draw up a bath for you, hmmm?”

Dean nodded, knowing he would need to get cleaned up after their sticky activities. He replayed their scene in his head as he waited, going over Cas’ words repeatedly. They brought out something akin to butterflies in his stomach, something a little too close to hope for Dean’s liking; plenty of alphas get possessive during sex, he’d been doing this job long enough to know that. He tamped down on the tendril of longing, focusing instead on the sound of water running. Cas came back to guide him to the tub and Dean went willingly, his body sore as he made his way into the water.

Like always, Cas scrubbed his body with the musky soap he used, careful to remove the drying remnants of come and other substances. Soon he moved on to shampooing the omega’s hair, Dean barely holding back a moan as the man began to massage his scalp. Ever since he’d seen how much Dean enjoyed his head massages, the alpha had been sure to include them whenever possible. The omega would’ve been embarrassed if he could find it in himself to care, but as it was he melted into the other man’s touch. By the time they were done in the bath, Dean was practically purring in his sleepy, relaxed state.

At some point Cas had left to change the sheets, returning with a kiss to Dean’s forehead and ushering him out of the tub. The omega went along reluctantly, letting Cas help him up and towel him dry before guiding him back to the bedroom. The alpha stopped at the dresser, offering Dean a pair of sleep pants the omega took with a raised brow. After their scenes they pretty much always slept in the nude. Cas looked a little sheepish but offered, “It’s getting colder out. I thought you’d appreciate the warmth.”

Dean couldn’t help smiling at that, though he wordlessly put on the pants rather than make a remark. They were heading into fall, a chill nipping the air that foreshadowed winter’s eventual arrival. It was hardly Dean’s favorite season, mostly spent huddling under multiple sweaters while trying to get their shitty heater to work. An image of him and Cas curled up on the other man’s couch, sweater-clad and drinking hot cocoa, popped into his head unbidden. Dean quickly shook the thought away. Lately he’d been daydreaming a lot about a life with the alpha, little moments they could have if they were properly dating or, like the traitorous voice at the back of his mind kept whispering, mated. It had him on edge. Letting himself enjoy their time together was one thing, but dreaming about a future? That would only lead to more pain.

“What would you like now, Dean? We could watch some Netflix, read, cuddle and go to sleep…it’s up to you.”

Of course it was. He was always way too nice to him.

“Well…I wouldn’t mind watching some more of that show we started Thursday. We could still, you know…hold each other, or whatever.”

Dean refused to use the word cuddle, or snuggle, or whatever else Cas was calling it. But the alpha understood if his knowing smile was anything to go by.

“Sure Dean. Whatever you want.”

They crawled into bed, Cas working the remote in one hand as he gathered the omega closer to him with the other. Soon they were watching their show, Dean enveloped in the alpha’s arms as Cas absent-mindedly rubbed soothing circles into his skin. Tired from the night’s activities, Dean knew he was fading fast. But just as his eyes drooped further closed, Cas interrupted the quiet.

“Have you really never been eaten out before?”

Suddenly more awake, Dean felt heat rise to his cheeks. Clearly someone was a little fixated.

“You really like the idea of being the first one, huh alpha?” Looking back at the man with a teasing lilt to his voice, Dean enjoyed seeing the alpha’s face flush for a change. He shifted, snuggling closer to let him know he didn’t mind.

“Yeah, Cas. It’s not like I have a lot of clients interested in doing it, and my dating life’s fallen a little flat ever since I started the whole prostitution thing, so…”

Cas squeezed him gently, pressing a kiss behind his ear as he mulled over Dean’s words.

“When did you start? Working as a prostitute, I mean.”

Sensing the omega tense in his hold, he quickly backtracked. “If you want to tell me, that is. I understand if you don’t. Please don’t feel pressured to talk about anything you don’t want to.”

“No Cas, I – I just need a minute.”

The alpha immediately quieted, giving Dean space to think. The question had caught him off guard. It felt like they’d talked about everything, that Cas knew every little detail of Dean’s life, but of course there were certain topics he’d avoided. Uncertainty gripped the omega’s tongue, having never really talked about this with anyone before. Even after Sam found out he was a prostitute, he’d spared the kid the gritty details. But there was something about Cas, the way he treated Dean like he was precious, that gave him the courage to try. Mind made up, he steeled himself and exhaled.

“I started at fifteen,” the alpha’s grip immediately tightened around him, “giving blowjobs behind the local watering hole in some town in Arizona. I don’t even remember the name anymore, just that it had this really terrible billboard next to the welcome sign – all psychedelic, with this huge fucking clown on it. Sam cried when he saw it, he was always afraid of clowns.”

The alpha reached for his hand, taking it in his own and squeezing reassuringly. Dean took another breath.

“Anyway, Dad had dumped us at this motel and he’d been gone for a few weeks. We ended up running out of food money. I took a five-finger discount at the local general store a few times, but eventually the owner caught me. I guess she felt sorry for me ‘cause she didn’t call the cops, but she told me I’d only get one warning. I’d already spent some time at this boy’s home for shoplifting the year before, back before I presented, and there was no one to take care of Sam if I got sent away again. God knows my dad wasn’t fit to. I was thinking I would go look through some of the dumpsters around town, see if I could find anything still good to eat.”

 “But then the motel manager came knocking. Apparently, the room was only paid up for two weeks. He said he could let us stay ‘til the next morning but after that would have to kick us out if he didn’t get paid. Dad wasn’t answering his phone, and we didn’t know anyone there. I had to get money, fast.”

He paused, collecting his thoughts about what he wanted to say next. Cas lifted his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm before rubbing his thumb along it soothingly. His scent was calm, the only indication of his underlying tension the stillness of the rest of his body.

“I had only really seen prostitutes in movies, occasionally at the motels we stayed at, but I didn’t know how they got customers in the first place. So I just went to the only bar in town and waited in the alley. I had no idea what the fuck I was doing. But eventually some guy noticed me and approached. Asked me why I was standing around back there. I was so freaked out I didn’t know what to say, just kind of stared at him. He asked if I was looking to make some money and I nodded. Offered me $15 for a blow job. I was too dumb to know that was a shitty price back then, so I accepted. Guy had to talk me through the whole thing, but I guess it went okay because he said he would send some of his friends out. I must have gone through five or six of them until I had enough money to pay for the motel another night and buy some food. I remember getting a ton of Chinese. Sam was so happy, he ate like a king that night. I couldn’t stomach a thing. Tried to scarf down an egg roll to make him think nothing was wrong, ended up throwing it up not five minutes later after I told him I was gonna shower.”

The alpha gripped him tighter, as if he could protect Dean’s fifteen-year-old self just by holding on hard enough.

“You know what the kicker was?” Dean went on, not bothering to wait for an answer. “My dad came home two days later. Saw the takeout containers. Slapped me for ‘wasting his hard-earned money.’ _His_ hard-earned money. Bastard was so messed up, he thought the food was from the little money he’d left us.”

 “He hit you?” The alpha’s voice was level, deceptively controlled, but Dean could hear the undercurrent of anger.

“Sometimes. Not a lot. Usually only if he was really wasted.” Dean shifted, turning onto his side so he could rest his head on the man’s shoulder.

 “After that I tried to get regular jobs, but the money was never enough. So I kept ending up at whatever seedy bar the town of the week had to offer, giving blowjobs to random alphas to make ends meet. I guess it stuck.”

He was surprised to find himself blinking back watery eyes, wondering where that came from. This wasn’t even something he felt sad about. It was just his life.

“Dean.”

The alpha maneuvered them so they were on their sides facing each other, never letting Dean out of his grip. The omega found himself staring into blue, the alpha’s gaze piercing, as if he were trying to see straight into his soul. Laying so close, legs entwined and bodies molded together, there was no room for Dean’s usual tactics, no chance to distract the alpha with hooded glances and sensual touches. It was vulnerable, way too vulnerable, and enwrapped in the alpha’s arms he’d never felt so small. But there was something so very _safe_ about Cas, in the way his grip on him imperceptibly tightened, in the hand he brought up to cradle the omega’s face, never breaking eye contact.

“Thank you for sharing that with me. You are…incredibly brave. Incredibly strong. Resilient.”

He pressed a kiss to the edge of his mouth, thumb brushing gently over the omega’s cheek.

“I know it must have been difficult to talk about.”

Dean swallowed, fingers absently playing with the short hairs along the alpha’s neck.

“I’ve never told anyone that before.”

If the alpha was surprised he didn’t show it, gaze unwavering as his eyes searched Dean’s.

“Then I am honored.”

He closed the gap between them, lips pressed tenderly against the omega’s. Dean responded in kind, pressing himself impossibly closer as they lazily explored each other. It was unhurried, unsexual, the opposite of almost all of Dean’s experiences, and he found himself craving more of the alpha’s tender affection even as he was still drinking it in. He tried not to look too needy when Cas pulled back, eyes burning with what Dean could only describe as longing.

“You have no idea how badly I wish I could shield you from the world, Dean. After everything you’ve endured, to see you still so selfless…You deserve to be cherished. Protected. Dean, I –”

The omega surged forward, cutting off the alpha with a kiss that he hoped could communicate at least some of his emotions. It killed him, hearing those words in Cas’ soft bed, in his spacious apartment on the good side of the city, far removed from all of Dean’s problems. He wasn’t Cas’ responsibility. The man was too kind for his own good, and Dean wouldn’t take advantage.

Pulling back for air, he rested his forehead against the alpha’s.

“I don’t want you to worry about me, Cas.”

The man moved closer, their mouths barely parted as he nuzzled the omega.

“Too late.”

Dean didn’t have a chance to respond, the alpha closing the gap between them with a firm press of lips. The omega was still far too selfish, far too weak to resist. It was so easy to pretend they were something more, what with the way Cas looked at him, the way he touched, the way he smelled of _safety_ and _home_. So instead he kissed back, let himself get lost in the mold of their bodies. They spent the rest of the night pressed together, tangled up in each other and exchanging tender kisses until sleep overcame them.

And if the next day Dean was late meeting Sam to get his suit, spending a lazy Sunday morning nestled in Cas’ bed far longer than he was being paid for, well – nobody else needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated. Let me know if you have any ideas for the 'verse you'd like to see.


End file.
